konstantine
by WrinBaka
Summary: presants just a pleasant interuption to the past... previously "such great heights", Hermione and remus lean on each other...
1. Prologue

_oOo_

_can't imagine all the people that you know  
and the places that you go  
When the lights are turned down low  
and I don't understand all the things you've seen  
but I'm slipping in between  
You and your big dreams  
It's always you  
In my big dreams  
And you tell me that its over  
wake up lying in a patch of four leaf clovers__  
and your restless  
and im naked  
you gotta get out  
you cant stand to see me shakin  
no  
could u let me go?  
i didnt think so  
and youi dont wanna be here in the future  
so you say the presants just a pleasant interuption to the past  
and you dont wanna look much closer  
cause ur afriad to find out all this hope  
you had sent into the sky by now had  
crashed  
and it did  
because of me _

and then you bring me home  
afraid to find out that your alone oh  
and im sleeping in your living room  
but we dont have much room to live

and i had these dreams in them i learned to play _guitar__  
maybe cross the country  
become a rock star  
and there was hope in me that I could take you there  
but damnit you're so young  
well i dont think i care  
and if i hurt you  
then im sorry  
please dont think that this was easy _

and then you bring me home  
cause we both know what its like to be alone oh  
and im dreaming in your living room  
but we dont have much room to live

and konstantine is walking down the stairs  
doesnt she look good  
standing in her underware  
and i was thinking  
what i was thinkin  
we've been drinkin and it doesnt get me anywhere  
my konstantine came walking down the stairs  
and all that i could do was touch her long blond hair  
and ive been thinkin  
but it hurts me thinking  
that these nights when we were drinking  
no they never got us anywhere  
no

this is because i can spell confusion with a 'K'  
and i can like it  
its to dying in anothers arms  
and why i had to try it  
its to jimmy eat world  
and those nights in my car  
when the first star you see  
may not be a star  
im not your star  
isnt that what you said  
what you thought this song meant

and if this is what it takes  
just to lye with my mistakes  
and live with what i did to you  
all the hell i put you through  
i always catch the clock  
its 11:11  
now you wanna talk  
its not hard to dream  
you'll always be my konstantine  
my konstantine  
they'll never hurt you like i do  
no they'll never hurt you like i do  
no,no,no, no, no, no, no, no

this is to a girl  
who got into my head  
with all the pretty things she did  
hey  
ya know  
you keep me up in bed  
this is to a girl  
who got into my head  
with all these fucked up things i did  
hey  
maybe  
baby you could keep me up in bed  
my konstanine

you spin around me like a dream  
we played out on this movie screen  
and i said  
did u know i missed you(x7)  
i miss you

and then you bring me home  
and we go to sleep  
but this time not alone  
and i know  
and you'll kiss me in your living room  
i know  
i know you miss me in your living room  
cuz these nights i think  
maybe that i miss you in my licing room  
but we dont have much room  
i said does anybody need that room  
because we all need a little more room  
to live

my konstantine...

_oOo_

* * *

Lyrics are Something corporate, Konstantine

All names belong to JK Rowling


	2. Rushing

Hello Folks! This is my First Herm/Lupin fic! Woo! Anyway I wrote the first four chapters in like an hour I got so into this story! I totally love getting review and please ignore the typos I don't like to spell check.

* * *

oOo

* * *

This year being her last year was predictable in her favor, she stepped out of her father's car and adjusted her head girl badge, for what seemed the millionth time. However it was not her father who unloaded her trunk. Hermoine had come home from a week of hanging out at the Weasleys, only to discover that her parents dead in her living room, the dark mark on the wall. After her Parents death, everything went to her uncle until she was of age. Uncle Richard was a relatively nice man, but only to a point, he was never cruel and also never tried to comfort Hermione's pain. He dropped the trunk on the curb, splashing some street water onto Hermione's clean white socks. Crookshanks hissed in protest as he too was set down quickly on top of the trunk. Hermoine watched as Richard Gave her a quick nod and a mumbled goodbye, and drove away in her father's car. She looked after him sadly, and picked up Crookshanks basket, and tried to settle her cat.

Harry Watched sadly from outside the entrance of Kings Cross-station, The death of The Grangers had eaten away at his friend so much over the past month. Her letters where missing that friendly happy edge that made them so special, and her eyes where lacking of an original shine. He quickly pulled out a grin as she noticed him and rolled her trunk over to him, a smile on her face. The smile was a true one, relief to see him clearly written across her face. He hugged her tightly, afraid if he let go, she would just blow away into dust.

Hermoine took a deep steadying breath into Harry's chest, wanting to stay there and smell him for hours. However, sadly, Hermoine pulled out of his embrace

"Hello"

"Congratulations" He said grinning and pointing at her shiny badge.

"Thank you, I had completely forgotten about it… my mind... Just off somewhere. Well, Until it arrived in the mail, need less to say I was quite thrilled…. " She glanced at him sadly. "Are you not-"

"No… I didn't get head boy, and actually… I am relieved, hopefully this year can be a bit more relaxing, but I am afraid I heard Malfoy got It, good luck sharing a dorm with the son of a bit-"

"-Hey! There you guys are"

Hermoine Smiled as Ron Came bounding up to them. He ran up to Hermione as to give her a hug, only to stop quickly and look her over once, a sad expression on his face. After a second however he pulled her into a soft hug.

"Hey! Lets not be a Hermione hog here!"

Ginny was right Behind Him, She squealed up and gave Hermoine a huge hug, For they had become great friends over the past year. Ron and Harry where great friends, but Hermoine just needed a girly friend to talk to.

As Ron and Harry Helped her get her stuff through the barrier. The sight of the red steam engine brought back the familiar tingle to Hermione's stomach. She quickly rolled her trunk to the train, where it was lifter up by Ron and put next to his.

Before she managed to get on the train however, she was pulled into another Warm Embrace, follow by a sad smile and a "good luck this year dear, oh and congratulations on head girl" from Mrs. Weasley.

She could finally relax once she plopped down in their compartment next to her friends. She Let Crook shanks loose and Finally got to get a good look at her the group of people in her compartment, it was amazing how much people could change over a couple months.

Ginny was next to the window, frantically finishing a Potions Paper, Her Hair in a sloppy pony tail, She had apparently stolen Harry's Chudly Canons sweatshirt, and she had a simply knee length black skirt on, and discarded flip flops where under her seat.

Ron was next to her, trying to correct her on some passage in her paper, but of course Ginny ignored him. Ron had grown to a grand 6'8", and had to duck to get into most doorways. His lanky disposition had left and he now had a nice body from hours of quidditch and his great smile helped him gain a spot in the top ten Hogwarts heart throbs.

Harry was naturally also high in the heartthrob list. There was always the fact that he defeated the dark lord. Plus his old and torn clothes where once again making their appearance, but thankfully Mrs. Weasley had shrunk them down, and the holes had been sewn up. His glasses where new, and where a great improvement from his older pair. He had grown and muscles from quidditch made every girl stop and stare, and made Ginny Very popular, for they had begun dating at the end of his sixth year.

Hermoine Felt She hadn't changed much sense the end of their 6th year, physically anyway. But she actually had greatly matured, the Bush of hair, had more curl in it that in the past years, and her skin was pale and creamy, she looked very different from the other 7th year girls, who where tanning bed orange with bleached white hair…

The first hour along the way to Hogwarts the caught up on everyone's summer.. They mostly talked about Ginny's 16th birthday party, in which Richard hadn't let Hermoine go. Thankfully, the subject of the deaths they all encountered, which was looming over their heads, was not mentioned.

She, Ron, Harry and Ginny left for the Prefect meeting around the time the lunch trolley came.

Hermoine Stood up with Malfoy and talked of that years plans and such. Ginny was Proud of Hermoine, it had been a tough summer for every one on that train, and She managed to bring herself and many others out of past memories for a short while as she talked about the bright Future that hopefully this year they could acquire.

oOo

As the Students got off the Train, she helped the lost first years with a bright smile and assurance that Hagrid would not eat them. Climbing into a carriage with her friends and looked out the window, waiting to catch a glimpse of Hogwarts.

As the carriage stopped she jumped out, and inhaled the warm forest smell that always lingered around her beloved school. However she was quickly grabbed by Ron and Harry who pulled her jogging through the school, towards the great hall. Her cries of school rules against running where ignored.

The Sorting brought 6 new Gryffindors. Dumbledoor also announced the new teachers, including Professor Lupin back to his Defense Teaching, to the excitement of the school.

After the Feast, Dumbledoor stood up, and the great hall grew quite and still

"Students and Staff, this is a sad yet wonderful year for us, This is a Year, the first in many, that we can live with out fear, a privilege however that was paid for, by the lives of friends and Family. This is a New Year, one for rebuilding, but not forgetting. Remember the past, but don't forget the future."

As Hermoine climbed into her familiar four posters that night, she stared into her canopy, and took a deep breath, and fell asleep, Dumbledoor's words still in her mind..

* * *

oOo

* * *

Okay I am going to try to update once a week, Because sometimes I get in these I don't want to write moods, so I am a couple chapters ahead so that will buy me some time if I have writers block.

Review! You know you wanna!


	3. Morning

Wow thanks for the reviews folks made me quite happy. would have updated sooner, but the school play was taking up my time. ENJOY!

oOo

Hermoine awoke the next morning to the sound of Pavarti and Lavender fighting over a sweater. Cringing at the Shrieks of fashion, she crammed her head under her pillow, hoping to catch the last of her good dream. Alas it was gone and the arguing was only getting worse.

She got up and quickly, glaring at her roommates. She walked across the hall to the bathroom and got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, put on a pinch of make up, and went to the great hall, only stopping once to help some lost first years.

The Gryffindor table was almost completely empty, but Hermoine liked it that way. The lack of human interaction gave her a bit of time to read before the day really started.

oOo

Remus Lupin walked into the great hall that morning trying to cover a yawn, He was definitely not a morning person. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he looked around the great hall, counting 9 students who where up. Four of them eating half-asleep, two-upperclassman harassing a couple first years, and one familiar book worm. He smiled and walked over to her table, and sat down across from her.

Hermoine Noticed someone sit across from her, who she assumed was Ginny. "Are the Boys still sleeping?"

"I assume so" came the reply from the other side of the book in a deep voice.

Hermoine, quite confused, looked over the large book, into the face of someone who was definitely not Ginny.

"Oh sorry Remu-proffessor, thought you where Ginny" she mumbled blushing.

"Understandable" he said as he ran his hand through his mousy hair "We look a lot alike, small, red hair, girly, _I love Harry Potter_ written all over our history of magic books"

"Haha, she doesn't do that anymore"

"Well I guess we are different after all" He said with a wink

Hermoine laughed at this as he got up and headed to the staff table.

_He was happy… I hadn't seen him happy in a long time…._

Lupin sat at his spot on the staff table next to Mcgonagall chair, he glanced at the young woman who sat once again with her book, but with a smile as well.

_She was happy… I hadn't seen her happy in a long time..._

oOo

Harry sighed and Glanced at Ron who just shrugged his shoulders, neither could fully comprehend the excitement that filled up Hermoine, When the course Schedules came out.

"It's like proof on paper on how much we are going to _learn_ this year!" She exclaimed excitedly, brandishing hers into the air.

"I know..." Mumbled Ron. "That's why I don't get why you are so exited, Yes it shows how much we are gonna _learn_, and it also shows us how little free time and how much pointless potions we are gonna have! Can you Believe this, Double potions Every Monday morning, that's gonna ruin the week"

Hermoine just rolled her eyes, causing harry to laugh at his two best friends.

"Well at least you get it over with first" Hermoine and Ron said at the same time. Hermoine actually meaning it, and Ron Saying it just to make fun of Hermoine.

"Uh oh!" said Harry Grinning "they are morphing into one another!"

"Ohh that's gonna suck" Sneered Ginny "what cha think the outcome is gonna be"

"A 6 foot bushy haired thing that can block quaffles and write potions essays at the same time"

"Quite true, plus there will be random schizophrenic moments in which it will argue with itself on homework and the importance of studying"

The sound of the four Gryffindors drifted up to the head table, to the Ears of Albus Dumbledoor and Remus Lupin.

"Ah, so good to hear them laughing" Said Remus as he Prodded his bacon with his fork.

"Afraid they would forever be gloomy… sad … lonely… and depressed… like a certain professor I know" He said, Eyes filled with the Traditional Dumbledoor twinkle.

"I'm not gloomy, sad, lonely or depressed!"

"Did I say you where?"

Remus Smirked into his Eggs

"But if you where ever to find yourself alone in the Darkness, the sun will shine again, and in the mean time, I find Model Brooms release stress"

"I'll try to remember that sir."

oOo

As Remus Began collecting the last of his papers from his 2nd year class, his mind kept shifting back to what Dumbledoor had said. He did need a hobby. Suddenly remembering something, he turned and walked up the stairs to his office, and went to his bookcase. After he glanced along for a minute he finally found what he was looking for.

Hogwarts Yearbook

Grinning he flipped through it, and smiled as he saw a familiar picture.

oOo

Hello hope you liked, I am enjoying it. Review and give me comments it really helps me write if I know people are interested.


	4. meeting

Sorry for the delay on the update folks! Thank you sooooo much for the reviews, it means a lot to me knowing someone is slightly interested.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Two Weeks had passed from start of the year. The first years where finally getting around the school without getting lost or falling into trick stairs. It was still warm enough to law under the trees by the lake, however, the leaves where beginning to change and snow could be seen on the tops of the nearby mountains.

The infamous trio was walking along the outside corridors to their defense against the dark class, However, a huge crowd was gathered in front of the bulletin boards outside of the door. Using her Head girl privileges Hermoine was quickly in the front of the crowd. Eyes scanning a new piece of Parchment.

_**Peer Mediation**_

_Peer Mediation is a process of alternative dispute resolution, in which a neutral third party, the mediator, assists two or more parties in order to help them negotiate an agreement, With concrete effects, on a matter of common interest_

_5-7 years only_

_First meeting Thursday, 7:30_

"Translation please" Asked Harry Turning to his genius of a friend, Who Rolled her Eyes and Explained.

" Its like an organization of students that help other reason through arguments peacefully, or like if you just need to talk to someone you can go to them"

"Good idea really" mumbled Ron, who had gotten a detention the day before by punching Malfoy in the nose.

"Indeed… a lot of students are with out family members now…. One always could use someone to talk to…." She mumbled as she wrote down the bulletin's information down on some parchment.

oOo

Professor Lupin watched From the Doorway, Some Students looked interested, but not the majority thankfully, for he only had about 10 positions only. However, if only two or three signed up, that wouldn't be enough… he really hoped all of this would work out.

"Get in Class, if I have time by the end of the lesson I will go into more detail, in the meantime, we are gonna review our curses from last week"

The class shuffled quietly to their seats as their favorite professor began his lecture.

oOo

Hermoine packed up her bag as Remus came over to her.

"Are you going to be in my peer mediation?" he asked as he sat on the desk across from her.

"Of course Remu-proffessor! I-"

"Oh for Pete's sake Hermoine we have been through way too much together to not be on a first name basis, if you don't tell I won't tell"

"Okay then Remus, yea I really wanna do this, I did it the year before I came here, well technically I was in it, but we didn't do much" She said Shrugging. "I assume your group will be quite active?"

"You assume correctly Miss Granger"

"Hey I thought we where on a first name basis"

"So sorry, have a nice day Hermoine"

"You Too Remus"

oOo

That week on Thursday Found Hermoine Sitting on her desk in her DADA class waiting for the meeting to start. Around8 or 9 students showed up, mainly Gryffindors. Hermoine grinned as she saw Ginny come in the room and take the seat next to her. Naturally she had tried to convince Ron and Harry to Help as well, but they had quidditch, and where not interested.

"I'm to messed up to help others!" Laughed Harry

Hermoine knew he was right of course, Harry had definitely cheered up over time, but he would sometimes explode with anger and frustration, or worse, sit and just stare off for a while, not sharing his troubling thoughts. Hermoine could see him overhearing a couple 3rd year girls who are fighting over a guy and saying it would ruin their life, and harry jumping from his seat, raging about being separated from any type of true family and being forced to murder at 16. Yes, harry wouldn't be the best bet for peer mediation.

When the door to the classroom opened Hermoine saw Remus Peek his head in nervously. Seeing a good outcome, he smiled and walked in completely and sat down at his desk. After straitening his shabby clothes he clapped his hands for attention.

"Okay! Wow, Thanks to everyone who showed up, this is a great outcome, i was Expected a short collection of students"

"Oh course" Said Justin flinch-flinchity sarcastically "who would want to join Professor Lupin's lamo club when we could sign up for professor Snape's club!"

Every one burst out laughing until Lupin, still chuckling, raised his hand for silence.

"Haha, Erm... Anyway This is gonna be a great organization that will help benefit our school. When you see some Classmates fighting over something, they can come here and talk it out sensibly, so they don't get stuck in Snape's club-I mean detention."

Hermoine quickly jumped up and helped Remus pass out papers to the rest of the students. They had all decided that they would try to set an example that this was a good program to others, for they all knew that being the first to go to an upperclassman, or complete stranger and talking out your problems is hard. In the Half-hour meeting (in which Hermoine appointed herself secretary and took thorough notes) Times and Rules where started, plus the fact that prefects and heads could commission Mediation time to other students who fought. Overall, Hermione found it a very well thought out system.

oOo

At 8:30 The Room Emptied out Except for Hermoine and Remus.

"And here are the rules we decided on, and on the back of it is the weekly meeting schedule plus some other notes" She said pointing at the piece of parchment.

"Wow!" mumbled Remus Flipping it over and looking up at her "you like taking notes"

She nodded quickly while blushing. "I am afraid I will forget something later, so I write _everything_ down"

"Wow, you are amazing" He Said Again Smiling as Hermoine turned back to her bag and began putting papers in it, her ears still a little red. People always assumed that because she answered and asked questions she was confident, when actually she really hated drawing attention to herself. However, in the lifestyle she had become accustomed too, she always felt in the spotlight…

"When are you going to come to peer mediation?" She heard him ask solemnly.

"What?" She said confused by his change in tone. " I Signed up to be always open on Thursdays- oh did I forget to put that in my notes! I uh-"

"No no… that's not what I mean" He said shaking his head with a sigh, looking up at her confused face as she browsed through her notes again frantically. "Harry told me I should talk to you, and I had been considering it as well."

"What?… Why!"

"Well" Remus mumbled scratching the back of his head. "You are keeping all the emotion of the early summer bottled up, that you haven't talked to anyone. Dumbledoor said when he came after…. The incident, you just shut him out and didn't cry or accept pity… I assumed you talked everything over to Harry, he is your best friend"

"So"

"Well you haven't talked to him or-"

"How can I talk to him about it" Exclaimed Hermione as she plopped down into her seat at the front of the class. "The reason my Parents are dead is because I am friends with Harry…I can't mention that at all around him…. And why is he worrying about me! He lost his parents plus another father figure!"

Remus cringed at the remembrance of Sirius' death.

"Sorry… You understand right? I can't mention this, it just brings everyone else down" Hermoine Whispered, her head in her hands.

"Hermoine" He said coming over to her." Why worry about everyone else. Sometimes you just need to think a little about yourself. You have been through so much for some one as young as you"

Hermoine ran her hands through her hair, her eyes just staring blankly into her lap.

"But you have handled this marvelously" continued Remus as He stroked her back. "But did you ever really get the change to lean on someone…. And just cry"

Remus watched sadly as a few tears escaped Hermoine's hand and rolled down her pale arms. She quickly brushed them away, like they were acid and digging into her skin. She stood up quickly taking in a deep breath and quickly grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

A few feet from the door and arm came across her path, looking to Remus she was pulled into a Warm Hug. She couldn't stop them, The Gates opened and she cried freely in the arms of Her Teacher, as he stroked her back and Held onto her tightly.

Remus knew Hermione had really suffered from the loss of her parents, But as she Cuddled into his chest, soaking his robes with a summers worth of tears, He really understood. It amazed him so much that a woman with such strong will and determination could feel so frail and fragile in his arms.

With one last small sob, She backed up and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you Remus"

* * *

oOo

* * *

Hey, sorry for the delays in updates, as you can also see I changed the chapter title, I kept writing this story to how I wanted their relationship to feel like in a song (does that make sense?) anyway, I kept finding songs that represented them better than the first…. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
